A Sweet Dream
by whitetiger91
Summary: All she wanted was to be accepted, and now this handsome stranger before her was offering her so much more. A rare pairing drabble featuring Lily Luna Potter and Salazar Slytherin.


**A Sweet Dream**

**_A/N: I do not own any character or theme you recognise._**

**_Written for the HPFC forum's 'Rare Pairings' challenge._**

* * *

"You came!"

"Of course I did, I am a man of my word, am I not?" his smooth voice drawled, almost amused that she had doubted him.

Lily knew that he wouldn't truly let her down, he never had before. It had been a week since they last seen each other and she missed the easy going smile he hid beneath his smirk.

Although the tiles were cold beneath her bare feet and the stone walls echoed from the drips of water, she could only feel the warmth radiating from him. She was safe in his presence and not even the strange statues of serpents could make her feel scared.

"So, have you given any thought to my earlier proposal?"

"I have, but again, you do realise that I am a Half-blood, and no one else in my family have the ability-"

"Yes, that is unfortunate, but I do think we can manage it… together."

She ignored the scowl now present on his handsome face as he drew closer to her. Pulling her to his toned chest, he ran a steady hand through the auburn hair that cascaded down her back. She breathed in his musky scent, and sighed. It had been trying the last few weeks to change his mind about the importance of blood purity, but she took it as a good sign that he no longer used the term 'Mudblood', at least not in front of her.

She desperately wanted to be a Parselmouth, and could not believe that someone was willing to teach her, despite her lineage. Her older cousin, Fred, had once joked around that her father had possessed the ability to use Parseltongue before the end of the Second Wizarding War, but she knew better than to be gullible and fall for his lies. She wasn't entirely sure that it was possible for someone to learn it, in fact she was fairly certain that people were born Parselmouths- but the teenager before her, his dark eyes glinting mysteriously, seemed to know something she didn't.

"Are you sure you can teach me?"

Grabbing her hand, he twirled her around in a circle. "Don't you trust me?" he looked down at her, smirking.

The way his stormy eyes bored into her green eyes, looking so earnest, there was no way she didn't.

"Of course I do-"

"Excellent. Now, hush my darling as we dance," she giggled as he spun her around again, and they slowly, but gracefully, moved around the room.

She revelled in the way he would hold her close every time they met. Often, when they had nothing more to say to each other, they would do nothing but simply dance and bask in the other's presence. At first she had though it odd, no more so than his sudden appearance, at how traditional he was. At sixteen, she had expected him to behave more like her peers than the suave young man before her who knew how to waltz- often, he would even spurt nonsense about the art of sword fights and the importance of chivalry. She assumed it was simply because of where he attended school- he had only told her that he had not been a student at Hogwarts, so she thought perhaps he had attended Durmstrang, now known for their love of the old ways, or some other foreign school.

It didn't matter either way; his gorgeous dark eyes and ebony hair were more than enough to keep her interested. She sighed in content at the way he was currently rubbing her back in soothing circles. He had the ability to make he feel special as no one else had. Throughout her six years at school, she had never felt as though she belonged anywhere- her brother, Albus, had also been sorted into Slytherin, much to the hidden disgust of James, but he had managed to fit in with his Quidditch skills. The only reason she believed she had made friends, despite her genuine kindness, was because of the fame her father held. People treated her like the daughter of a hero, whilst the boy before her recognised her worth.

"Is something troubling you?"

"No, I-"

"I can tell when you lie, you know."

His eyebrow rose in question at her stammering, making her feel as though she should voice her concerns. As she began to realise just how much she relied upon him from those thoughts, she realised it bothered her that she knew so little about him other than his charm.

"You are wonderful, you truly are. It's just, you are so good to me but I don't even know your name."

"I told you before, a little mystery never hurt anyone," his mouth twisted into the familiar smirk, but she could see worry behind his cool look.

"Please, just your name, anything would do. I must know-"

"Do you worry that I will hurt you?"

"Not at all."

"Then there is no need to be so curious, my dear. Alas, it is time we part again, dawn is fast approaching."

"Please."

He appraised her for a moment, considering her request. She must have looked as desperate as she felt, for he gave into her request.

"I'll tell you what, I'll trade you… a secret for a secret."

"Ok…" she was a little hesitant but accepted nonetheless.

"I will tell you my name and teach you how to speak Parseltongue, if you can tell me what has happened in the school- specifically, what has become of the second floor."

"Yes. Now, I really must go," he pressed his soft lips to her hand, leaving her confused.

She wanted to beg him to stay, to tell her more, but the room was already fading.

"If you do this for me Lily, I will be sure to always be with you, perhaps permanently," his form began to shimmer as she felt herself being shaken, "until then, you may call me Salazar."

* * *

**_A/N: This very strange and somewhat short drabble has not yet been beta'd. The pairing I used was actually very rare haha so I hope I did Lily Luna Potter and Salazar Slytherin justice… even though I don't normally ship them because it's just creepy lol. Slytherin is his handsome teen self in this, and although I think Lily is more sensible than she is below at sixteen, I sort of pictured her doing what her mother did with Tom Riddle by being a little gullible by a Slytherin's charm. Oh, and if I didn't portray it well by the title and ending, they are in the Chamber of Secrets and he comes to her in a dream, hence why it is possible. Ummm I hope you enjoyed this anyway._**


End file.
